


Turn About Fair Play

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaview and It's Crew play a cat and mouse game with a Russian Sub while stealing missiles from it's silo sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn About Fair Play

Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane, along with the other crew members were licking their wounds. After several day of playing hide and seek with a Russian sub stealing missiles from the silos, of the North Atlantic, Puerto Rico defense grid.

As the trench is some 8,605 metres down, in other words some 28,232 feet.

Oni had sent and dispatch to the Seaview and Admiral Nelson,while heading back to Santa Barbara, California from an rescue operation, as an Canadien oil barge caught fire, along with the Seaview having to be in the area to rescue survivors all 15 male members.

Even though it was easy for the Seaview this time around, as things started to warm up for the crew and the command staff.

With the Coast Guard helping as well, were able to transport everyone off the Seaview.

Along with sending them to the local military/medical vessel Tiger Lily in the area to take care of them until further notice.

While the Seaview went on it's merry way.  
////////////////

The Russian submarine Bkula, Skipper Vladimar Dubhouny having been forced to leave Russia, because of his black dealings with the neutral countries the past five years.

While having to be back at it once again with a crew of fifty, stealing missiles from the silo's for the highest bidder.

Dubhouny and his rebel crew have been at it for almost ten days now, but they never realize they would be caught into a cat and mouse game with the American submarine vessel the Seaview and Captain Lee Crane.

Dobhouny's executive officer Dmitrii Kutzow walks into main control room, to let him know that they found another missile silo, while using there special tracking equipment, along with paying a fortune on the black market.

"How deep this time Dmitrii?" while moving away from the radar screen over looking, on of the crew members shoulder, along with being some what confines on the small submarine.

"2,000 metres down, Captain!" He replied with swiftness in his voice.

The both of them have been together a long time as comrades, while being with the Russian military service.

The submarine started to head on down to the silo, even though some what tricky with the currents, within the trench, and what ever else might cause a shift with the sub's position.

It didn't take long for the submarine to get into position to bring up the missile from the now opened silo, and head on out, towards it's next target. ///////// Captain Lee Crane having been asked by Admiral Nelson to plot a course for the North Atlantic Puerto Rico Defense grid. He had to check his map on the main plotting table to see just how long it will take to reach the area. Lee asked his executive officer Chip Morton to check the navigational computer, on just where they were exactly at the moment. As Chip having to be in the front of the Observation nose while looking out. While in passing, he tells Lee that, he will have the information for him in a moment, to be standing in the front of the Seaview's main computer now. Commander Morton takes the sheet of paper to look at the navigational numbers, to let the Skipper know there position was right on the nose, some 100 miles south from when the first silo missile was taken. "Chip!, Admiral Nelson wants to make sure that we are at flank speed, for the next few hours, to make up the difference in trying to find, who ever is involved in stealing the missiles. While he moves to the Helmsman position to have them place the Seaview at flank speed. As he hears the Helmsman repeat his order back to him. Lee Crane was feeling some what uneasy at this moment. "Chip, I will be in the Admiral's cabin, if you need me or not!" He goes to climb the spiral staircase, while reaching the officer's country level at a slow pace. In the meantime. With moral down a little, Stu Riley is playing with his music from the crew quarters, along with having an effect on everyone, including Chief Francis Sharkey, to just walked in, to tell him to lowered it down a little. He agreed, along with writing an email to his new found friend Judith Smiths. There friendship has taken off some what, ever since she was able to spend some time with Riley and his team, when they were inside the simulation a few weeks back. Inside the Admiral's cabin, Nelson was going over the ONI report on the Renegade's Russian vessel having to be stealing the missiles from the silos. Lee knocked on his cabin door, when he heard the usual "Come". He goes to sit down next to the Admiral at the edge of his desk, while looking on contently. "Just to let you know Lee, this is going to be touch and go for now, until we catch up with the Renegade submarine. "Very well, sir!" As lee grinned crookedly. ///////////// Some time later, the submarine Seaview came upon the area of the first site. Nelson phone beeped, as he picked it up. "Sir, we just arrived in the area." He replied sharply with clicking off the mike. "I will be right there, chip!" As Chip hears the message, along with Lee Crane calling from his cabin after a short rest. //////////// Some 20 miles away after the Seaview made up the time. The submarine Bkula was heading back in the same direction after just picking up the last of the missiles. It was at this point, Dmitrii Kutzov having to be watching the sonar/radar station for any types of bleeps on the screens. His sonar man Igor told the first officer that there might be another sub in the area, that just might be tailing them in the first place. Dmitrii goes to call the captain in regard to the news. However he asked his helmsman in Russian to change course towards the bleep. With both Admiral Nelson and Lee Crane in the control room, it gave Commander Morton some much needed rest after being on watch the last ten hours. It was Kowalski in charge of the sonar station this watch, he noticed the changed in the radar bounce on his screen. He called Chief Sharkey to verified the sighting. It was at this point in time, Kowalski reported very loudly that two torpedo's were heading there way. Lee Crane ordered the helmsman very quickly to change direction to 240 mark 21 degrees, while the Admiral pressed the general quarters alarm. Everyone in the control room heard the two torpedo's go past the aft port side of the Seaview's hull. "Kowalski, where the hell is that sub?" Lee asked his sonar man while being behind his chair. Admiral Nelson spoke up going over the reports that were coming from the damage control parties. They reported no damage, as with no injuries to speak of at the moment. "Skipper, from what I can tell the submarine is staying at a distance, it's playing a cat and mouse game!" While turning his head around to report his further findings. //////// Captain Dubnouny asked his missile room to have two heat seeking torpedo's to fire when ready. He heard the command being repeated over the speaker in Russian. "Two away, skipper!", as everyone in the control room can feel the two torpedo's being launched from there silo tubes. As everyone counted down for how long it will take to reach the area of the American submarine. This time both Kowalski and Patterson noticed the next two torpedo's at there stations. "Two more heading towards us!" With both men speaking in unison." "Crash dive!", the skipper ordered to dive to the deepest part of the trench. Admiral Nelson reports that the submarine with all of the new modifications that had been made the past six months on it's hull, it can go to the deepest part of the trench. It was at this point diving down, the two torpedo's were able to hit the mountain range inside the trench exploding to knock the Seaview around from the impact. Everyone in the control room went flying, including the captain hitting the floor hurting his back to be moving very slowly, Admiral Nelson was able to help Lee up, seeing that he was having a hard time moving. He asked Chip, having just arrived was asking for a complete damage report. Now that the seaview was now on the bottom to play dead. Nelson called Dr. Jamieson to the control room, while the rest of his medical staff was busy elsewhere taking care of the injured crew members. Dr. Jamieson comes right away coming from the aft entrance, he saw that the Captain was in no shape to be in command. "Skipper, your going to sickbay for the duration, you have plenty of people to take over, including Admiral Nelson!" Using his medical muscle to put the captain into his place. Admiral Nelson came over to lightly pat Lee's shoulder for support. "Doc, what's the injured list looks like at this particular moment?" He says. While looking at the control room, since everyone was busy at there work stations. "We have three in sickbay from falls, even though we were lucky that none of the female crew members were not hurt by the blast. He stated very bluntly. Crane spoke up to be now standing much better after taking a quick breather. "Doc, I will be staying right here for the time being, I am feeling better!" While moving towards the plotting table to talk with Commander Morton. "Very well, Skipper!, just make sure later you come see me, once the crisis is over with." He replied. "Of course!" Knowing full well, he wasn't able to get over anyone particular, including the Doc. As the Doc leaves after having a brief conversation with Admiral Nelson. He tells everyone to turn off there equipment in the control room to play dead. Where they were silent now on the bottom of the trench at 5500 feet for this section. While the announcement was made throughout the entire vessel. ///////// On the Russian vessel, it was the same for them, as well having to be waiting it out. Some ten hours later on board the Seaview, Admiral Nelson was thinking of a way of trying to get closer to the Russian submarine, without being tracked. He was able to find a way by asking Stan Kowalski, having to been serving on the Seaview, the past eight months, having signed up for the new Gils program through the Nelson Institute, and the Naval department in conjunction with Commander Rose Marie Crane now stationed at the Institute on maternity leave. He needed to asked Stan to discuss tactics by using his new Gils without having to be deteched by the Russian vessel. Stan Kowalski goes to knock on his door, he sees it's cracked open a little. He is asked to come in right away. He sees that the Admiral is looking at some type of plans laid out on the top of his desk. "Stan with your new modifications that were made, the Russian submarine won't be able to see you coming on there tracking instruments. "You, do realize sir, the gils won't be any good at this depth, since they are still experimental!" As he groans to understand the Admiral's plan. "Your going to be using your bio suit to swim over to the submarine, and place the explosives unto it's hull near, where I think the missiles are that were taken. "Then how?" Not knowing where this conversation was heading. "Before you leave the hatchway, I will have Lee ordered the missile room to spill oil out and other debris to have there radar/sonar screens think that the Seaview is really badly damage." While going over the last of the details. ///////// Sometime later the Russian submarine was lead to believe once it was reported, that the Seaview was badly damaged after all from the last explosion. As Captain Vladimir Dubnouny will have his last laugh while seeing the oil and other debris. Commander Stan Kowalski swimming through the oil and debris once reaching the Russian hull, was able to place the four explosives on timers to go off in ten minutes, as he needed to swim very quickly, before he is caught in the aftershock. With two minutes to go, Chief Sharkey informed the control room, Commander Kowalski was inside the hatch. It was at this point, the Seaview was able to maneuver really quick at flank speed to move from the aftershock. Lee Crane announced over the public address system to brace for impact, while everyone in the control room held on. It was at this moment, the entire Russian submarine blew, along with it's cargo and everyone on board. Kowalski hollered to everyone that the impact shock wave would be in ten seconds, while looking at his screen holding onto his seat. A few seconds later, the Seaview was knocked from the after shock. Everyone of the crew members, including Lee Crane were able to pick themselves up from the floor without being hurt. Even though Lee Crane was still hurting from the last time. Reports were coming in from all over the submarine, with no damage or injuries to report. While Admiral Nelson called the control room after speaking with Commander Kowalski about his success of the mission. "Lee!" Hearing the Admiral's voice, he goes to pick up the mike from the side of the plotting table. "Dr. Jamieson wants you in sickbay pronto, no excuses this time around!" He says to his friend. "Very well, I am giving command over to Commander Morton." While heading towards the aft section to head on out to sickbay. Chip tells him very quickly for everyone to hear, "Good Luck!, Skipper." Knowing full well, he hates staying in sickbay for any type of illness or injury. By his stare towards his best friend, he was not in a very good mood. While everyone else started to laugh at the situation at hand. It was at this point Commander Morton ordered the helmsman to head on home to Santa Barbara, California. 


End file.
